he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eldritch Mist
is the 27th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Synopsis She-Ra and Swift Wind are flying to visit Castaspella in Mystacor, when they spot a Horde slave camp, where the prisoners are being forced to work at excavation labor. They fly down and free the slaves, who race to the Horde transport and use it to escape. Having dealt with that threat, Adora continues on to Mystacor. Castaspella uses her Pool of Vision to show Adora the image of her brother on Eternia. Castaspella is a little smitten with affection for Adam, and so she "accidentally" uses her powers to bring Adam through the pool and onto Etheria. Adam is likewise intrigued by Castaspella, and a few sparks of flirtation fly, until Kowl arrives and warns them that the Horde are stationed at the edge of the Whispering Woods, no doubt planning something nefarious. Adora, Adam, and Castaspella arrive just in time to see Shadow Weaver conjure a strange sleeping mist using the Eldritch book of spells. These mists effectively prevent them from entering the Whispering Woods and prevent the other rebels from leaving, making the rebels' home into their prison. Adam and Adora leave Castaspella to find an alternate route into the Woods, and they soon transform into He-Man and She-Ra. Inside the forest, Madame Razz and Broom are unable to pierce through the mist, and the mist soon causes her and the other rebels to fall sound asleep. She-Ra and He-Man go to the Crystal Castle, hoping that Light Hope might provide the key to countering the spell. Light Hope tells them that the spell cannot be reversed without the book, and even then, the spell can be reversed only by a talented magician. At the Fright Zone, Hordak is pleased with Shadow Weaver's magic, and as she departs, she leaves the book in a security cabinet. As the heroes arrive at the Fright Zone, Hordak has told Horde Prime of his successful trapping of the rebels. The alarms begin to sound, and Shadow Weaver materializes, using her magic to transport both herself and Castaspella to Horror Hall. It is clear that Castaspella and Shadow Weaver have a shared history, as Castaspella states that she is disappointed in what Shadow Weaver has become. Even though Shadow Weaver conjures monsters and ghosts, Castaspella is able to counter them with her positive magic, defeating Shadow Weaver with the help of a giant teddy bear. He-Man and She-Ra elude the Horde Troopers and burst into Hordak's throne room from below. In the midst of the battle, the book falls to the floor. Hordak uses his stasis beam on He-Man, but he breaks free with She-Ra's help and seizes the book. She-Ra and He-Man leave Hordak struggling with his own defenses, such as a wall of heat, while they return with Castaspella to the Whispering Woods. Castaspella uses the book to break the spell, awakening the others. Adam prepares to leave Etheria, and there is a lingering spark of flirtation between him and Castaspella, as they each invite the other to visit. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! It's me again, Loo-Kee. Did you find where I was hiding? If not, take another look. See me now? Here I am! In today's story, when She-Ra needed help, she went to somewhere whom she felt was more experienced. There are a lot of experienced people waiting to help you, parents and grandparents, teachers and friends. So ask for their help when you have a problem. Bye new! See you next time!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora * Bow *Broom *Castaspella *Glimmer *Kowl *Loo-Kee (cameo) *Madame Razz *She-Ra *Spirit *Sprag *Spritina *Sprocker *Swift Wind Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man Allies *Light Hope Evil Horde *Hordak *Horde Prime *Horde Troopers *Shadow Weaver Vehicles *Tax Collection Transport Locations Etheria *Fright Zone *''Horde Slave Camp'' *Horror Hall *Mystacor *Skydancer Mountain - Crystal Castle *Whispering Woods Eternia *Eternos - Courtyard Fountain Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Castaspella * George DiCenzo as Hordak and Bow * Linda Gary as Glimmer, Shadow Weaver and Madame Razz * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam * Erika Scheimer as Spritina and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Kowl, Swift Wind, Light Hope, Broom, Horde Prime and Horde Troopers Behind the Scenes *Script was approved November 9, 1984 and final script revision was done March 8, 1985. *Swift Wind disappears from the story after flying He-Man and She-Ra to the Crystal Castle. Continuity *The animated sequence of Adam and Adora hugging is based on footage first seen in Reunions. *The animation of Bow pulling the rope to bring back MAdame Razz and Broom would be used again in Bow's Magical Gift. Errors *When Adora introduces Castaspella to her brother Adam, Castaspella's legs are colored flesh tone instead of the blue leggings she wears in every other scene. *When Adora holds aloft her magic sword, the background is a night sky instead of day. A moment later Adam starts his transformation and it is daylight behind him. *Castaspella says the Eldritch mist blocks all her spells, so she cannot get in to Whispering Woods or free anyone from inside. But when she gets the Eldritch book, she does manage to teleport herself, He-Man and She-Ra into the Woods before casting a spell to remove the mist. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Gallery Adora and Castaspella in the pool of vision.jpg Adora and Casta2.jpg Adam in the pool of vision.jpg Castaspella makes mistake.jpg|"Whoops!" eldritch-2.jpg eldritch-5.jpg eldritch-4.jpg Twins hugged.jpeg|Adam hugged with his twin sister. Adora and Casta3.jpg|Adora and Castaspella walked. Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes